Freelancers: Delaware
by Delaware8292
Summary: Agent Delaware has more in stake for him than he relizes. Betrayal, Pain, and a shocking truth to his life.
1. Time to fight

I've been training for weeks but haven't been on any missions yet. At least the director let me paint my armor, purple as my primary color and white as my secondary. Anyway, the director says "When your time comes, you'll be sent in." which i'm about to find out what that means pretty soon.

The speaker announced "Agent Delaware, report to training simulations ASAP."

"Alright(sigh) i'll be there." On my way to the simulations training I thought I saw a new agent facing off against Maine,Wyoming, and York who,by the way, were getting their asses wooped. I heard there was a new agent named Texas but I didn't think much about it.

When I made it to my destination I was greeted by agent Oregon.

"Del, i've been waiting for you. We've got some training to do. The director is having us fight as a pair of two versus Alabama and Oklahoma. Round 1 is hand to hand combat, round 2 is vehicle combat, and round 3 is some mystery."

"I guess they've got something planned for us. Well, here we go." Me and Oregon walked into the training colors were prim. as blue and sec. as orange. But back to topic. There was one bunker at each side and some scenery in the middle, pretty basic.I could see the other team entering through the made a signal with his hand that meant he was going after me.

The speakers announced "Each team must get to there sides..." After my team was at our side and the other team was at there side the speakers continued "Hand to hand combat will begin in three, two, one."

I could tell Oregon had an idea. He always clenches his fist when he thinks, force of habit maybe.

"Del, I need you to go to the ouside of the arena then cut through the middle and meet me there." said Oregon.

"Gotcha, I'll meet you there." when I said that I had to sort of yell because I was already off. I had to use almost all my skills to get through without getting seen. Nearly, three minutes went by and I knew I was late because by the time I got within ten yards of my destination I heard fighting.

"Damn." I whispered to myself as i jumped on to a crate then launched myself over a wall so I could kick Oklahoma in the head.

"About time you got here!" yelled Oregon.

"I know, wait where's Alabama..?" I was cut off when Alabama started throwing fists at me, so while Oregon was buisy with Oklahoma I was close to getting my ass kicked.

Alabama through a punch at me but I grabbed it and tried elbowing him in the gut. He grabbed my arm then flung me over his shoulder, bad move. I landed perfectly so I could trip him then quickly go help my teammate. Oregon was having just as much trouble as I was. He was about to get uppercutted but I pulled him away then Grabbed Oklahomas arm so I could twist it while kicking him in the side letting him fly quite a ways.

"Ahhh!" Oregon yelled in pain. I looked behind me to see that Alabama stabbed a knife in his back.

"Oregon!' I yelled as I pulled him towards me then punched Alabama in the face. Oregon was stabbed bad, the knife was jagged so it ripped his insides while Alabama had twisted it.

"Are you going to be alright."

"Yeah, but watch out!" screamed Oregon. Both Oklahoma and Alabama were heading straight towards me. I pushed Oregon out of the way as I counter attacked the enemies punches and kicks. I don't know how I managed to hold off two freelancers at the same time but I did. I was blocking every attack that they had. Finally I managed to dodge Alabama's kick so he kicked his teammate while I tripped him and at the same time grabbed and pushed his head into the ground. Quickly, I turned around and seen Oklahoma throwing a punch at me so I hit him faster than he could hit me. While he was dazed I thought hell with it so I punched Oklahoma in the head, kicked his gut, grabbed his arm so I could pull him towards and with all my strength I Punched him six times in the head to knock him out.

Alabama was still up and more angry than before. We fought a little bit, him hitting me then me hitting him. A regular routine. I was starting to get tired so I had to end this fast and in one quick move I round house kicked Alabama then grabbed a metal pipe and hit him with it. He knew I won the round but he was still standing which still made him a threat.

"Sit down!' I yelled as I smashed to pipe on his head cracking his viser just a little. At least he was down, right?

Oregon walked up to me patting my back "Nice, now let me get some bio-foam do I can still fight the next rounds."

"Alright." I responded.

After five minutes we were ready and the second round could start. Each team was allowed a warthog with TTR(Tactical Training Rounds). I was the driver and Oregon was the gunner.

"Hey, Oregon I'll get you close but you need to shoot first and shoot fast."

"Thats right Del, thanks for reminding me how to use a turret."

"Alright, smartass but you get my point."

And after our short conversation the speakers announced "Vehicle combat will begin in three, two, one."

There was a short road that was about a mile long an there was other roads the broke off from that a mile wide. There was ramps and everything you need for and epic battle.

I drove off to the side a little then took a left turn but what I didn't know is that the other team had gone the same way.

"Shoot!" I yelled as sped up and got close to the other vehicle. Oregon was shooting with great accuracy and he was smart. He shot the left tire freezing it up enough to distract the other team while he got working on shooting them. But oklahoma was experienced driver and drifted perfectly to hit our warthog. Oregon got hit with most of the shock and I seen it coming so to help him out I spinned the car so he swung onto their vehicle. Quickly him and Alabama were fighting and there was nothing I could do. I had to think but what could I do. Once the thought came to mind I knew what I had to do. I gassed it aheah of their vehicle then jumped on top of my vehicle and dived to theirs. Reckless yes but it was also worth it.

"Oregon, get Alabama off this warthog!"

"Whatever you say!" and with that he kicked Alabama off the warthog. I, on the otherhand ,was taking over the driver seat which Oklahoma didn't want to give up. He was swurving trying to get me off.

"You cant win now get out!(grunt)" and along with that I grabbed him and flung him out of the driver seat. Me and Oregon had won again but this time it was , easier.

The next round was the mystery round, so exciting! For this round the speakers announced something different. "Agent Delaware from team one and Agent Alabama from team two proceed to the next round."

Oregon gave me a quick heads-up "Hey no matter what stay on target, I've got a feeling I know what this round is."

"Alright, thanks. But don't worry, I got this."

As I walked into the next stage all I could see was an... well an obstacle course. Thats it, this is a race. Oh yeah, parkour is one of my specialties.

Alabama and I lined up two yards away from each other ready to race. The speakers announced the same thing again which, in my opinion, was getting annoying "Racing will start in three, two, one." and we were off. I have to admit, Alabama was fast but I was faster. I'd hop the fences, climb the walls, and did flips like it was nothing. I could tell he was going lose at a simple fact. I was winning. But the thing that changed my thoughts were some pistol cocking sounds. Oh SHIT! Alabama was shooting at me with live ammunition. I was having a hard time jumping fences and deodging bullets at the same time.

"Gah!" I yelled as he shot my arm. He must have hit it good for all the blood that was coming out but it was just pain and I was determined to win. Oregon said stay on target and thats what I was going to do. I couldn't let him down, at least not now.

If he could use violence so could I. I hid behind a barrier then when he close I punched him setting him off balance. He tried aiming at me but I kicked his hand, He didn't want to let go. So I round house kicked him then used all my might and puched my palm at his chest sending him back.

The good part of this was I won and the bad part was, well I only got shot in the arm and that would heal soon so I was good. Oregon had congradulated me and the Director then called me to his office, very strange or at least I think it is. On the way down to his office I heard whispers that maine had almost killed York. Now I would have been shocked except Maine was just a violent person. Anyway I made it to the directors office.

"Delaware, you are a very skilled freelancer. Its time I send you on a mission."

"Thanks, when do I go." I said anxiously.

"Tomorrow,talk to the pilot and he'll tell you all you need to know so goodbye."

"Um, thanks...sir." And with that I left and tomorrow I show my real skills.


	2. Concrete Jungle

After a nights sleep I grabbed my armor and headed to the vehicle docks. I passed by Washington who, apparentaly, wanted to see me.

"Hey Delaware, I heard about your training. Nice."

"Yeah thanks, I also heard about York. I can't believe that happened to him."

"He's gonna live but yeah I'll tell him you said hi."

"Thanks."

"Have you got your A.I. yet?"

"No, why?"

"Then that means your getting him today. When you get him remember to stay you. He'll mention something about alpha, and he'll try to convince you to do something. Don't do it."

"Whoa what are you talking about? Whats alpha?" When I said that I was innterupted by the pilot.

"Hey i've been looking for you. Your late, c'mon.'

"Ok, Wash i'll talk to you later." I walked with the pilot to the vehicle dock. What was alpha? and how did he know I was getting an A.I. I don't know how he knew I was getting one but he was right.

"Ok, this is your A.I. He is enthusiasm. He'll help you during battle, let you know anything and everything you need to know."

"Sweet." When we were on the Pelican he sent the information about my mission to my HUD. Apparently I had to retrieve new bluprint data on weapons and vehicles then destroy the prototypes. Wow, i've done harder in simulations how hard can this be.

We made it to the ass place. The insurrectionist base was at the edge of the city. I was being dropped off aprox. half a mile from it. I hopped off the pelican then started sprinting towards the base. My first problem was there was a sniper tower. My second problem was there was an innie scout team heading my way. And my third problem was there was a warthog guarding the entrance.

First, I had to take out the scout team so when they left view of the sniper I was right on their asses. I Snapped the first guys neck then when the second tryied bringing up his shotgun I pushed it out if his hands then kicked him in the gut. The third and the last guy tried jumping me but I dodged faster than they could act and took out my BR then killed both of them. The guy with the shotgun charged me but started shooting blindly. He almost got me but I ducked then punched the weapon out of his hands again only so I could punch him with my other arm then catch his gun and shoot him with it.

Now I had to get the sniper. What could I do if he would see me as soon as I was in fifty yards of him.

"Delaware, may I be of assistance?"

"Wait who is this."

"This is Hornet, your A.I."

"Oh right, I forgot I had still not used to this."

"Thats fine but I could help. He has to check out every direction every three minutes. When he looks away you thats when you move."

"Didn't think much about that thanks."

"Your welcome, remember you can do it if you set your mind to it."

"Um I know your enthusiasm but that was not entirely normal. Try going down a notch."

"Ok, I'll set that as a priority... now move towards the sniper."

I ran as fast as I could. My Armor ability was adrenaline reserves. Whenever I want I can access short adrenaline bursts that are quite effective, letting me move faster and be stronger than my adversary.

I got to the sniper tower undetected. When I made it to the top of the tower the sniper was kneeled down zoomed in on something. I took my knifeand jammed it in his spine while covering his mouth. Now all I had to do was take out the warthog and I didnt need the A.I. for this idea. I jumped out of the top of the tower and with my adrenaline boost I used my fist and smashed the the hood down killing the driver. The gunner was distracted so I ripped a metal chunk off the hood than nailed him with it. He was out so there was nothin to worry about.

I started moving in the building dodging every enemy straight to my destination. I downloaded the data than headed towards the prototype vehicle. I made it and couldn't believe my eyes. This was all covenant technology. I seen a Energy sword and couldn't resist myself so I took it. I destroyed everything except the ghost which I was going to use as an escape.

"Delaware, the inssurectionists are surrounding the base."

"Thanks for the heads up, lets get going."

And with that I hopped on the ghost and used the boost to break through the wall. I was quickly on the highway with three warthogs chasing me. To get rid of the first warthog I spun around and shot the front was out and I dont even need to explain it.

The second and third drove right beside me then tried ramming me. I slowwed making them ram into eachother. Then I shot one warthog while the other's turret shot my ghost making it explode but I jumped onto the warthog before it did.I then took the sword and sliced the gunners head off and ripped the driver out of his seat.

"Delaware, this was two must be something that there going to try. Be careful."

"Your right, man it is good to have you."

"Thank you. Your doing great."

He was right, when I reached the end of the highway(which was still being built) a pelican with two falcons with it raised into view.

"Oh Shit!" I turned and drove the other way. The turrets were ripping apart the back of my warthog so I needed to act soon. Even Hornet had the same idea as me and encouraged me to do it. So I slowed then hit a ramp perfectly so it flipped while I jumped onto the falcon. The guys in it were yelling "Oh no, Oh shit!" while I took over the driver seat. I sped up as fast as I could dodging missiles which is very were better pilots than me but they didn't have any balls. I aimed the falcon at the other falcon and bailed, landing close to a civilian car that almost hit me.

With the adrenaline boost I ran as fast as I could, almost running as fast as a a pelican is faster than a falcon so either way im screwed.

"Delaware, when the adrenaline burst hits its peak jump backward."

"Oh, I get what you mean. Thanks."

"Don't feal fear, you can do it no matter what."

"Thanks Hornet."

His plans were brilliant and they always worked. Right before my adrenaline burst ran out, the peak, was when it was strongest and I jumped backward towards the a second it seemed like time stopped. Everything slowed except for me until I hit the pelican.

I smashed the front glass then pulled the pilot out, hopped in the pilot seat and flew upward rotating. All the soldiers in the back were flying out but the innies had one last plan. They used a mac blast. At first I didn't know what happened but the mac blast was just aimed off so I didn't get hit, the pelican on the other hand was damaged and falling... fast. While I was in freefall I knew I heard something, I think somebody talking. Yup it was Hornet telling me that I was falling but I could survive. Man he was really I wasn't dazed anymore I manged to keep control of my directory. Its a good thing that my armor can lock or I would be screwed.

I landed just right so I didn't break my head it even took me a little to get back up. If I was any higher when I started falling I'd be dead but that wasn't the case so im good. I needed someway to get back so I called my pilot.

"The objective is complete, awaiting pickup."

"Don't move, your pelican will be there in ten."

I waited for the pelican to come then went back to base. The director needed to see me again, im guessing to hear about the mission.

When I met the director I told him about my mission and he responded with "Good,your moving up the list."

"The list? Whats that?"

"The order that will determine our next step."

"Um, yeah ok."

"Go train and when I need you I'll call you."

"Alright." And with that I went to the weapons training to wait. Then a thought came to mind that I knew Hornet would know about. Alpha.


	3. Flying like a bird

Wash had told me not to think about it but curiosity got the best of me. One of my best traits.

"Hornet?"

"Yes?"

"What is…Alpha?" For a second he actually had to think about it.

"Alpha was the original A.I. for project freelancer." Hornet responded.

"That's it? I guess I'll have to snoop around but that's for later."

Why did Wash not want me to know about it? Could it possibly be that important? Well like I said that's for later.

The director wanted me to train before my next mission, which is fine by me because I wanted to have a little action today. I headed to the CQC arena. When I got there Alabama was there. My lucky day. He was still mad because of training and he hated me anyways so I knew we were going to brawl. Apparently, he knew it to because once he saw me he prepared for a good fight.

We both stood opposite of each other in the arena. I brought my fists up and waited for the "Go". "CQC may begin in 3, 2, 1." The speakers announced. He started circling me, he knew I had tricks up my sleeve that were very dangerous. Bam! He caught me off guard and hit me in the gut. Luckily, I was more skilled and blocked his next kick while side stepping his punch. Quickly, I round house kicked him off his feet. He recovered and charged angrily. Anger was his blindness and my automatic win. He tried punching me in the head but I blocked, then he tried kicking me but I sidestepped easily. There wasn't a move he could use that I couldn't counter.

Before I could throw a punch the alarms went off. Beep, beep, beep! The sound didn't seem to end. That sound was code means all freelancers were supposed to report to the vehicle docks.

It took a little while to get there but all trails have an end. I saw Oregon, Tex, Oklahoma, North Dakota, and even York who I thought was in the infirmary.

Every freelancer was there and for one reason: to volunteer for a new mission. The director explained part of the mission, only that it was more important than most. For some reason he doesn't tell you the mission until he has chosen the team.

"Anyone who would like to go must announce now." Hornet told me not to raise my hand. He said if you don't raise your hand the director and councilor will think you think your too good for the mission so they choose you to see if your predictions are correct. In my mind it was almost childish.

Only few others and I didn't raise our hand. Either they actually thought they were too good or they had A.I.'s like me. The funny thing was that the people raising their hands weren't noticed, only me and the few others were. Suddenly the councilor, the director's assistant, whispered something into the directors ear.

Then the director announced "Hands down." He waited for the hands to go down "Alright I've made my decision… Oregon, North Dakota, Delaware, and Maryland will lead this mission." There were a bunch of disappointed sighs in the audience.

Then he continued. "Those I chose will report to my office now. There you will be briefed." The other freelancers left, the ones not chosen. I met up with Oregon, North, and Maryland.

"Our lucky day guys, huh?" I said

"Yeah can't wait!" Oregon said sarcastically.

"Calm down Oregon." North replied.

"Oh, will you guys shut up." Maryland said.

"What's with the negativity, Mary?" I replied.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a pansy unlike you Del." Maryland said.

"Ouch." North said in my defense. Yeah, he's a real charmer. Anyway we continued talking about previous missions while heading to the director's office. It seemed like it only took a second to get there but when your having fun time flies by. I opened the door the for Mary hoping she'd forget I'd called her Mary. She hates that.

When all of us entered the room the director was stand with his back to us looking out the window. "Good, your all here." He said. The director irritated me, he never opened with "How are you?" or "What's up?" he went straight to the point. "Your mission is simple. Infiltrate. Locate. Destroy." He turned around to his desk which turned out to be a holographic projector. The director pressed a button then the bas we had to infiltrate popped up.

"Damn." Oregon said in amazement. The bas was at least one to two miles long with an army of insurrectionist. This mission actually might be a challenge.

The director continued talking. "North, I'm sure you have a plan so you may speak."

"Yes, sir. The way I see it you only have two ways in, roof or the front door. Oregon and Maryland, you'll infiltrate the through the roof by climbing. Del, you'll enter the through the front door. This tower here is where I'll be your eyes and watching your back. Del, this isn't our mission but I need you to hack into their computer system and try to find some info we don't know about, your there so you might as well try. That should do." The director nodded in agreement while North made some whispers. I think he was talking to Theta, his A.I.

"Sound's good." Maryland said.

"Now that you know your plan, get prepared. Your leaving immediately." The director said which meant the conversation was over. They headed to the weapon depot while I headed to my bunker. I had to retrieve my sword. When I met with the group they were all ready packed. I didn't want to waste time so I just grabbed a grenade and a BR(Battle rifle). We boarded the Pelican and were on our way. The ride was so smooth and I was tired so I fell asleep.

Instantly, I was flying. I had wings and was diving down in the air. So this is what being a falcon felt like. It was a nice felling until I lost steadiness and started spiraling out of control. I woke up with a hit to shoulder, man I was a heavy sleeper.

"Wake up Del, wake up!" screamed Mary. We were in freefall. Mary said that we'd been hit by an electrical field that messed up the pelicans flying abilities. The pilot was killed by severe whiplash. But we were fine. We were very close to the ground. North and Oregon already hit the ground and me and Mary were next. I was starting to hate pelicans. Every time I get in one something bad happens. Then Hornet got my attention with one phrase. "Brace for impact."


	4. Mission failed

I was dazed from the impact but I'd live. Oregon pulled me to my feet. His visor was a little cracked but nothing major. North was scouting ahead, we still had a mission to complete. While Mary had radioed in to command explaining our situation. She walked towards me an Oregon.

"Alright guys, since no one's injured, we still have to complete our assignment."

"So much fun." Oregon said.

"Yeah well, I'd like to get this over with. Let's go catch up with North." I said.

We caught up to North who already had eyes on the base we were about to enter. "Alright guys, let's get to work." North continued. "We all know our plan." He was right. He headed to his outpost While Mary and Oregon headed to infiltrate. It was time for me to enter. I ran to a crate and waited for the guards to switch shifts. Then I ran towards a warthog and waited for guard to put his guard down before I ran behind him to cover. Now the only reason North had me enter the front door was because I was the best a being invisible.

There was a scout team headed my way and three innies(Insurrectionists) guarding the door. When the scout team got to a spot they wouldn't see me I jumped on the crate to the wall right above the guards. Then I dropped right behind them. I was in. There might be less guards in the building but I still had to sneak behind corners.

"Oregon, how close are you to the target?" I radioed him.

"We just got in. We're about three stories above him."

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Being that this was an important base there should be elevators. No, there was stairs and a whole shit load of them. Finally I reached the targets office just before Mary sent me a message. "Alright were at the door. We're waiting for you Del."

"I'm already here." I replied.

"Ok Were going in. Sync?" She asked.

"Sync." I said. We rushed in but no one was there. Shit this must have been a trap. And with that thought one hornet with two CQB(close quarters battle) innies on the side. A team of innies ran through each door. We were surrounded.

"Any ideas?" North asked.

"Just one." I responded. Then I whipped out my energy sword and started swinging. The first guy to charge was stabbed in the stomach while the other was kicked in the gut, punched in the face then shot with my magnum.

Our team was kicking ass, we took out all the innies on the inside of the room but forgot about the the Hornet. It immediately started shooting at us. But its first target was Mary. I tackled her behind cover while North and Oregon hid.

"Leave this to me." I said over the radio. I ran out of cover then used my adrenaline boost to jump to the Hornet. Both of the innies on it tried shooting me but I was too fast. I ducked the first shot and snapped the first guy's neck then used him as a human shield when the other guy tried shooting me. I threw the guy I was holding at him making him fall off the Hornet. I then ripped the driver out of the seat and took over. "C'mon." I yelled but they didn't come and I finally saw why. A heavy shot a rocket at me and it was closing in fast. Oregon and Mary threw North at me so he could use his bubble shield but he was too late. I was hit and he was on with me. I hopped out of the pilot seat and grabbed North. "Thanks for trying." I said and I threw him back up using my adrenaline boost.

I was thousands of feet high and dropping. What did I tell you, every time I'm in the air something bad happens.

"Hornet?" I yelled.

"Use your adrenaline boost to jump to the building." He said.

I did exactly that and survived. My team must have seen it because they rushed down to my position. We needed to escape and there was only one way to do that.

"Guys, right now they know we're here but they don't know how many of us there are. You can escape while I distract them."

"What? No that's not…" Oregon was interrupted by North.

"Let's go Oregon. He can handle himself." They ran to get picked up while I rushed down stairs and faced the enemy. They put on one hell of a fight. I was dodging, shooting, and punching at the same time. Eventually, I was radioed by Mary. "We're good, now c'mon."

"Sorry, I knew the consequences. I'll meet you guys later." I said.

"What, no…" She said before I turned off my radio. Then I dropped to my knees and put my arms up. I was the hostage.


	5. Breaking free

The insurrectionist base was cold. Luckily, they didn't know I have Hornet. Hornet was already making a plan and I was helping.

"So, what after that?" I asked.

"Then you'll… wait someone's coming." Hornet panicked.

One of the innies, who was clearly high ranked, walked in. He had a battle scar across his face. He punched me in the gut, I'm guessing that he was one of the innies equal to a "Spartan".

"So." He said.

"So." I answered.

"As you can tell, we're always a step ahead of your superiors." He said.

"Yeah, but you can't stay ahead of me." I said as I spit in his face.

"Yes, well we'll see about that." He said then he walked out of the room.

"Alright, Hornet you ready?"

"As ever." He said.

I stood up out of the seat. These guys had me in a security cell with handcuffs that I couldn't break. But I had planned this out. I used my adrenaline boost to kick the wall right near the door putting a hole in it. Luckily, I kicked the right side so I could see the wires keeping the door closed. I turned around while looking behind me. I can picklocks but not as good as York can. This was pretty hard seeing as I have to do this with my arms behind my back.

"Alright." I said because I opened the door. I ran quietly but fast down the hallway. There were plenty of guards everywhere but none of them saw me. Finally, I reached the interrogation room. They had my helmet and weapons there and even a holographic computer which I used Hornet for. I opened the door then grabbed my sword and cut the handcuffs. It felt good to be out of that thing.

"Freeze!" A soldier yelled behind me. I already had my weapons holstered so I turned around and put my hands up. I slowly walked towards him but he didn't flinch so kicked him into the wall. That made a big bang which meant I would have guys all over my ass any second. Quickly, I ran to the armory. Only twelve guys were there.

I kicked the first one while the second tried to punch me. I ducked then caught his other fist then slammed his head into the wall. All of them were shooting at me but I was too fast. I hid behind cover and pulled out my BR.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I jumped out of cover. I had dead eye aim getting head shots left and right. I shot eight innies while the others charged me. One had a shotgun but I dodged the bullets, not easy to do, then I ripped the gun out of his hand. I shot him with my BR while shooting another guy with his shotgun. Only two guys were left and I wasn't wasting ammo on them.

"You might be able to kill us but you can't kill what's coming for you." One of them said before

"I can kill anyone." I said before snapping his neck then punching the other guy. Eh, I might as well have some fun. I took a smoke, shoved it in his mouth then kicked him out the door. I restocked my ammo supply then grabbed a warthog.

The innies surrounded the base. I gassed it out of that place and headed north. What was weird was that they didn't chase me. All they did was watch me when Boom! One of them dropped from above directly on the warthog making it spin out of control. I jumped out before it crashed but so did the other guy.

When both of us gained mobility we circled each other. He charged and started to punch me, fast. I could barely keep up. He moved as fast as I would. That's what the dead guy meant. They were making people equal to freelancers.

I blocked his first and second punch then swung. He dodged and round house kicked me. I recovered then tripped him while grabbing his chest and smashing him into the ground. I uppercutted me making me fly a ways. Damn he was good but I was better I took my sword and attacked. He dodged the first swing but I caught his hand when he tried punching me. Quickly, I stabbed the sword in his hand.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain. He punched me, kicked me, then grabbed a metal pipe from the crashed warthog and hit me with it. Now, I was mad. I stood up then charged him. I used my adrenaline boost to punch him, knee him, punch him again, then when I was at my armor abilities peak I slammed his head against the warthog ending the fight. I grabbed his radio and with my voice changer I told the innies that it was a success. Dumbasses.

It took me a while to get out of reach from the innies without a warthog but I managed.

"This is Delaware calling for a pickup." I said. After two or three seconds command responded.

"We're sending in Falcon twelve for your retrieval." I was about time I could report back.

The falcon was there almost immediately. When it landed Oregon and Mary hopped out.

"Hey, did you have fun Del?" Oregon said.

"Yeah, staying in an insurrectionist base alone is fun." I responded.

"Guys, hurry up and get in the falcon." Mary said. We hopped in.

"Is she always this cheerful?" Oregon asked.

We headed back to the Mother of Invention, The H.Q. ship. When I got there I headed to the director's office and explained what happened.

"Interesting. Well you can continue your business elsewhere. I have work to do." He said dismissing me out of his office. I didn't tell him about the data I took from the innies. That was for me.

After reaching my room I decided to look at the data I took. It was just a bunch of voice messages. I listened to the first one. It was Conneticuts voice. She was the person giving the innies our info. She was a trader.


	6. The Big Plan

C.T. was just walking to her room when I saw her.

"Hey, I want to talk to you."

"What?" She said.

"I know you're the trader. You've been giving the innies our information." I said.

She looked around quick to make sure no one was watching then she grabbed me and pulled me into an empty room.

"Whatever you know, whatever you think you better keep it to yourself." She said sternly.

"I wasn't planning on telling." I responded.

"How did you find out? No one knows." She asked.

"My last mission I downloaded some video files. Your walking on a thin line pulling this shit." I said.

"It's even thinner with you knowing. But if you tell, your dead." She said before taking her hands off me.

"Trust me, I haven't thought that far ahead." I said. C.T. walked away without looking back and I was left alone.

"Hornet, did you get all that?" I asked. She didn't know I was recording.

"Yes, I told you your plan would work." He said, with enthusiasm of course.

"Good." I replied. My only problem was what to do next. What was I going to do? I forget I was walking blindly, not looking where I was going. I accidentally ran into one of the marines.

"Watch it!" he said. I simply glared at him. That scared him enough. Well, while I think I might as well train. But my plans changed.

"Agent Delaware, report to Bay 9."

When I got down there a scientist greeted me.

"Good, you're here. We've made something new to replace your armor ability and we need to add something to your armor. It'll take about three hours so you need to wait here. Armor off please."

"Well, my day was good. Thanks for asking." I said as I was taking the armor off. Just because I'm a freelancer, that doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor.

Waiting was so boring. But it gave me time to think. First, I was going to show someone I trusted with my life the recording. I had time to do that right now just the recording was in my armor. Good thing I made a copy on a data chip. Now to find Oregon.

He was at shooting practice with Kentucky. I caught him just between the rounds.

"Hey Oregon, can I speak with you alone?" I asked.

"Sure."

I gave him the chip, he listened to it, then he just stood there puzzled.

"Um?" I said

"Wow, just wow." He said.

"Don't tell the director." I responded.

"What why?" he asked.

"Because, I need someone I can trust."

"You can trust me but why would she do that?"

I told him why then I was about to tell him my plan but I ran out of time.

"Look I'll tell you later. Meet me here at 0600." Then I ran off to the scientist. He Installed a jetpack in my armor. But not the big jetpack that ODST's use, it was smaller and only gave short bursts. He also changed my armor ability from adrenaline bursts to energy bursts. I could make energy fields or emp like stuff at the cost of my armor.

When it was time to meet Oregon I left. Finally, I told him my plan.

"Wait, so how are we going to do this. Taking down project freelancer I mean?" He said.

"We're going to put together a team." I said. My plan. Hornets plan. Our victory.


End file.
